


crazy good

by howtohold



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of double penetration, Omega Tony Stark, Rutting, Slick as Lube, Switch Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: Bucky's rut hits while Steve's away.Luckily for him, their omega is with him and ready to get him through it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960654
Comments: 5
Kudos: 358





	crazy good

**Author's Note:**

> it's kinktober!  
> wanna write smut to get out of a funk. ignored my wips in the process, yikes lmao
> 
> another one of those self-indulgent smut.
> 
> (basically this story is tony finger-banging bucky because he wants to help him through his rut. sadly, his ass is sore so he just blows bucky, and dirty talks while fingering his alpha. also mentions/descriptions of bottom!bucky over steve.)
> 
> like my other shit, this is un-beta'd.

The thing with Steve and Bucky is that with serum pumping through their veins, their ruts are often more intense. It was a good thing that they don't happen at the same time. The two alphas always had regular ruts and they've marked their calendars so that they'll be prepared for it when they succumb to their instincts.

Of course, there's always suppressants for emergencies but letting nature run its course on their bodies is more healthy. Plus, it does wonders for their mood and obviously, helps strengthen their bond with each other and with their omega.

Bucky's rut was not supposed to start until the day after tomorrow so Steve had not left their base at California. Scott and Hope needed him to finalize the Avengers protocol for West coast missions.

It was fortunate that Tony didn't come with Steve, or else Bucky would have to suffer through his cycle alone until his mates returned.

Bucky winced as his knot deflated. He pulled out carefully and tried not to stare as his cum spilled out of Tony. He's still aroused even after several orgasms and the burning need inside him to claim his mate once more isn't sated just yet.

He glanced at Tony, who's panting and sweating heavily. His own release painting his belly in white streaks. He looks blissed out, debauched and _goddamn gorgeous._ It certainly didn't help cool his hormones down to see the proof of his virility in his mate's barely-there bump.

Bucky groaned as his dick hardened once again.

"You okay?" Tony asked as he lifted his head to glance at the alpha.

"Y- yeah, babe. Just --" Bucky bit his lips as he changed positions. " _Just still fucking hard._ "

Tony's gaze drifted down towards Bucky's nether regions. He raised an amused brow as he spotted just how--uh, _raring_ his lover was for another round.

"I would love to have that again but," Tony motioned towards his own body and lazily grinned. " _Honey_ , you've banged all my dick-riding energy."

Bucky winked in return, despite feeling desperate for release. He doesn't want to exhaust Tony more than he already did, especially considering his mate's condition. If only Steve could get home sooner...

"Ok, y'know what?" Tony shuffled and moved around the bed. He pushed the alpha down on the bed and nudged Bucky's legs open. He positioned his head near the vee of Bucky's hips, the other man's hard length just inches away from Tony's lips. The puff of hot air made the bigger man shiver.

"There's another hole of mine that's not out of commission just yet." Tony waggled his brows before stuffing Bucky's dick inside his mouth.

A load moan was punched out of Bucky as Tony shoved his entire length down his throat. He threw his head back on the pillows, closing his eyes as he savors the wet heat and tightness of Tony's mouth. The smaller man bobbed his head back and forth, slobbering all over his mate's cock. 

"F - fuuck, ah, _ah_ \--!" Bucky moaned loudly as Tony hollowed his cheeks and sucked Bucky's dick like it was the last sweet treat he'll ever get.

He opened his eyes and stared at Tony. The man's eyes looked even more beautiful when he's staring up at him. Those eyelashes looked impossibly long and those lips, 

_\- God, those fucking lips._

Tony removed the dick out of his mouth and placed a sweet kiss on the sensitive head, making Bucky's legs shake. He held Bucky's stare as he jerked the man slowly, as if to tease. 

"Don't cum yet, honey." Tony said, a playful smirk forming on his face. He continued moving his hand up and down on Bucky's length in a slow, sensual pace.

Tony used his other hand to reach between his own legs. He bit his lips as played with his sloppy hole. The lewd squelch coming from the omega made Bucky's cock twitch despite being fully hard.

Tony was glossy eyed as he met Bucky's gaze once again. A fucked out grin on his red lips.

He panted as he pumped his fingers in and out of his hole. There's slick and Bucky's cum from their previous round running down Tony's thighs and Bucky swears he'll pop a knot any second now.

Tony slumped down on Bucky's hips. His cheeks pushed up against the alpha's cock as he writhed on his own fingers. 

Bucky felt the moment Tony orgasmed from fingering himself. Heard the obscene squelch of slick gushing out from the omega's hole. His knot is starting to form and it _hurts_.

"C - can I finger you?" Tony panted out as he pulled out his fingers from his hole. _His whole goddamn hand is drenched._

The sweet, earthy smell of Tony's slick is driving Bucky mad with lust.

" _Wa - wanna finger fuck you, babe_." Tony said as he roamed his hand drenched with slick over Bucky's perineum. He pressed down with just enough force to push more pre-cum out of Bucky's already weeping cock.

 _"Fuck yeah, doll."_ Bucky gasped.

They've done this before: Tony's fingers milking Bucky's prostate. It made the alpha climax intensely when they've done it. Steve had fucked him silly after.

But they never used _Tony's slick as lube._

_\-- And damn if this wasn't making Bucky more turned on than ever._

Tony chuckled breathily and gently traced the rim of Bucky's hole with his finger. He watched as the furled hole twitched.

Tony groaned as he recalled how hot his alpha looked when Steve fucked him. He remembered how Bucky's hole looked red as it's stretched out on Steve's dick.

He carefully inserted a finger, letting Bucky adjust before crooking it upwards to search for his g-spot. He felt the small bump and rubbed it gently making the alpha jolt and buck his hips.

"Can't forget how _hot_ you look taking _Cap's dick."_

Bucky cursed as Tony removed his finger only to insert two at the same time. 

Tony moaned as he felt how tight and warm his alpha felt on his fingers. He understood how it drove his other alpha crazy. Bucky looked beautiful like this.

His heart roared at the sight of his own slick marking his alpha's insides. It was another way of claiming Bucky as _his mate. His alpha. His._

Tony pistoned his fingers in and out of Bucky's hole. He barely brushed his prostate, he doesn't want him to cum just yet. Wanted to play more, to tease more. Maybe he'll have an explosive orgasm and his rut will calm down until Steve's returned home.

Bucky's wailing out loud. His legs shaking as he clenched down on Tony's fingers.

Tony's starting to get hard again and slick is trickling out of his hole. He pulls out of Bucky to gather more of his own slick. When his fingers are coated generously with his own fluid, he plunged his fingers back inside Bucky, adding a third this time.

"Fuck! Fuck, Tony, _doll -- please!"_ Bucky screamed, begged.

"So fucking tight, Bucky." Tony moaned. He curled his fingers upwards and pressed on Bucky's prostate.

Bucky thrusted his hips up, up, up and wailed. 

_"Look at you, darling."_ Tony gasped. "You like that? Like it when your _omega fucks you with his slick?_ "

Bucky cursed even more as he tigthens around Tony's fingers. The pleasure building up in his belly.

"Maybe we can have Steve inside you tomorrow. You two will fuck me, both of you inside me, stretch my fucking pussy, _make me fucking squirt so much slick,"_ Tony pressed on that spot again. "I'll prep you with _it_. Coat your insides with _my_ slick,"

"Since you love how I taste, maybe I'll let you eat me out as Steve fucks your tight hole loose and sloppy."

_"T - Tony, shit --"_

The omega continued to pump his fingers in and out for Bucky's ass. There's a knot beginning to form on the alpha's length. He's close. Tony licked his lips before swallowing Bucky's dick. 

Bucky came with a scream.

_Thank fuck for their sound-proof room._

xxxxxx

The moment Steve arrived at their floor his knees almost buckled at the overwhelming scent of rut in the air. He rushed towards their bedroom. Bucky wasn't supposed to have his heat until tomorrow.

Was there something wrong? If so, why didn't they call him?

When he opened the door, he's greeted by the sight of his alpha and their omega sleeping. Bucky's head perched on top of Tony's belly. His flesh hand covering the small bump protectively.

Steve smiled. 

He strolled over his mates and placed a chaste kiss on their cheeks. He let his hand caress Tony's middle and silently greeted the life growing inside his omega.

He'll join them later after he takes a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this.
> 
> also thinking of a part two where stevie and buck dp tony and steve banging bucky, yanno like a part 2 to this lol
> 
> it's kinktober, okay!  
> bye, xoxo


End file.
